It is common to extract or express human breast milk and store it before using it to feed an infant. A breast pump may be used to collect expressed breast milk into a receptacle. The milk may then be stored in the receptacle by removing the receptacle from the breast pump and sealing the receptacle with a cover. Alternatively, the milk is transferred from the receptacle to a reusable storage container. Often, the breast milk must be transferred to a feeding device, such as a nursing bottle or a nursing bottle liner, before being used to feed an infant. Other times, the reusable storage container or the breast pump receptacle with the breast milk still in it may be combined with a nursing nipple and collar to form a feeding device.
It is desirable that all containers coming into contact with breast milk be sterile before each use.